Don't Worry, There's No Sugar
by LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan
Summary: Just a bit of a stupid idea that came to me while I was bored out of my brains babysitting, and watching their tv. No real pairings. Oneshot


**Don't Worry, There's No Sugar**

**Disclaimer – **I do not own Gilmore Girls, or Pepsi Max.

**Summary – **The LDB convince someone to do a dare, Rory and Steph watch in horror.

This was the result of a poker game gone wrong. Marty was terrified, but he only had himself to blame. Well, he could blame Rory or her new friends, but what was the point in that?

"So let's make this interesting." Logan had said the night of the fateful game.

"What did you have in mind?" Colin asked, sippingh his martini.

"How about we add something extra to The Pot."

"I think I've run out of money." Marty admitted.

"That's alright mate." Finn told him. "You could always donate yourself for a little dare."

"Which would be decided on by the winner." Logan added.

"I don't know. I'm not really the 'dare' type."

"Don't worry. You're bout due for a win anyway." Colin assured him.

"Well I guess so." Marty agreed.

"Are you ready mate?" Finn asked, grinning at Marty.

"No. he replied honestly.

"Come on Marty, it'll be over in no time. Just hold on tight." Logan advised.

"Pepsi Max?" Colin asked holding up a can.

'Where did he get that?' Marty wondered taking a drink.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked one more time.

"Don't worry. There's no sugar." Finn told him.

"So, Huntzberger, you win. What does the loser have to do?" Colin asked as the game ended.

"Hmmm, well I'm not sure et. Give me a minute." He sat on the sofa and turned on the tv. The large screen instantly filled with an ad for Pepsi Max.

"I've got it." Colin and Finn turned to see what he was watching. They started to laugh.

By the time Marty looked oover, the ad was gone.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothin' mate."

"But I've decided what you'll be doing as the result of our little game here tonight." Logan informed him.

"What?"arty was getting worried.

"You'll find out tomorrow."

"What's tomoorow?"

"Tomorrow old man, is race day." Colin supplied.

"Well, you'd best be off." Finn said leading him to the door. "Don't want to keep Reporter Girl waiting now do you?"

"No, I guess not. Thanks for the game." He added before leaving.

"Oh, it was our pleasure." Logan replied.

'Thanks for the game my ass.' Marty thought to himself the next day.

"Ok Marty, it's your time to shine." Colin slapped him on the butt.

"Put these on mate. Makes the girls go wild." Finn handed over a pair of bunny ears.

"Now climb up here, and remember; don't let go." Logan instructed.

'I'm going to kill them for this.'

"What's taking the guys so long?" Rory asked from her seat next to Steph in the stands.

"They must be having trouble deciding what to eat." The blonde replied, continuing to inspect her nails.

"Well, they'd better hurry up. The race is about to start." Rory commented as a bell rang.

"And they're off ladies and gentlemen. Lucky number seven in first place, followed by Santa's Little Helper. In third place is Bella. And I've gotta say, that is one of the strangest looking rabbits I have ever seen."

"Oh my God!" Rory cried out.

"What Steph looked up.

"That's not a rabbit. That's Marty!" she exclaimed.

"Hello ladies." Colin said as he and his friends sauntered towards them. Grinning from ear to ear.

"Did we mss anything?" Logan asked 'innocently'

"What possessed you to make Marty the bunny at the greyhound races!" Rory demandd.

"Simple. We were playing poker and he lost. It was all just luc of the draw." He 'rationalised.'

"You idiots!"

Marty was flying through the air and if it weren't for one thing, he might have enjoyed the feeling.

Of corse the insane dogs gnashing at his heels put a stop to that thought quite quickly.

"Aahhhhhh!" he screamed as he looped around the track. 'This is the worst thing I have ever felt.' He thought 'I am actually going to die right now.'

Then it was over.

He was safe as the dogs dropped to the ground, resting.

"Marty are you ok?" Rory called as she ran towards him.

"No. not really." He replied ripping off the ears and what he believed to be a tail.

"Here, you can make the girls go wild." He said shoving them into Finn's hands.

"Oh, I don't need props mate. Just my charm."

Marty stormed off and Rory glared at her friends before following him a moment later.

The four Life and Death Brigade members burst out laughing.

"That was cruel." Steph told them as they recovered and returned to their seats.

"Oh, but it was so much fun." Logan said, swinging an arm around her shoulders.


End file.
